I Don't Want to be in Love
by Failure Turtle
Summary: He didn't want to be in love. But since when did anyone ever get what they want? MattxOC One shot


**A/N: This is a gift/request. Chantel wanted a MattxOC, so I'm using her…And she's right. There are definitely not enough Matt stories on here. The older Hardy brother needs love, too!**

**I own nothing.**

**The song is by "The Spill Canvas" and it's called "All Over You." I know, it's different from the story title. I'm thinking about doing one to their other song "The Tide." I don't know…**

I hate being Jeff Hardy's older brother.

It's like being in a freakin' two man boy band. They always want the youngest "cute" one. Same here. No one loves me. They just love Jeff and his "rock star ways."

Where do you think he learned it all from?

Where is everyone getting the impression that I'm not a daredevil? That I don't have guts?

Hello, I just went through an emergency appendectomy.

Anyone remember Unforgiven 2005? FIFTEEN FOOT LEG DROP FROM THE TOP OF A STEEL CAGE ONTO EDGE! So it wasn't a thirty foot Swanton, but that hurt my ass so bad…

And who else would go out in the public eye after their girlfriend cheated on them with their best friend and face all of that?

I do have guts, and maybe more than my brother does.

I'm just glad that _she_ never felt that way about him.

_Yeah he's a looker  
__But I really think it's guts that matter most  
__I displayed them for you  
__Strewn out about from coast to coast_

Chantel is not my girlfriend, I am sad to say. I think we'd make a great couple. Okay, I'm just saying that to boost my own ego.

But in case you couldn't tell…

I've been in love with her for a while now.

She's a childhood friend of mine. We've hung out more than I can remember. She helped me through the whole Amy thing.

That's when I fell in love with her.

It reminds me of that Usher song.

I've asked her out countless times. She's always denied me, but she says that she "loves me anyways," or some other bullshit like that.

Want to know her reason?

She says that I'm almost _too_ good to be true; like I came out of a fairytale book or something. She says that's impossible.

I'm Matt Hardy. I make the impossible possible.

_I am easily make believe  
__Just dress me up in what you want me to be  
__I'll take back what I've been saying  
__Look around some time now_

Did I ever mention that I don't want to be in love?

Ah…

After the whole Amy thing, I swore that I would never fall in love again.

Now, please don't reference that youtube video of Jeff and I singing. We were drunk. I didn't mean it at the time.

Chantel was there that night.

She held my hair back as I puked in the street. She stayed sober for me. I swear, I've never been that drunk before. I've usually been really careful about my alcohol consumption and stuff, especially when I'm with Jeff.

No, he's not an alcoholic. We just don't need two drunk Hardy brothers running around.

After that night, though…

_I've gotta feel you in my bones again  
__I'm all over you  
__I'm not over you  
__I wanna taste you one more time again  
__I'm all over you  
__I'm not over you_

Before I explain, there's something that I have to get out. She's been haunting my dreams lately. Isn't that strange? I mean, yeah, I've heard of recurring dreams before. Like maybe a clown chasing someone with a knife or something to that extent.

I fell in love with her through my dreams. Seriously.

Yeah, I _liked_ her a lot and couldn't stop thinking about her as it was. Then I kept having those dreams and…

She's everywhere.

_In my daydreams  
__In my sleep  
__Infatuating turning to disease  
__You could cure me  
__See all you have to do now is please_

She's such a wonderful person. She loves everyone.

She knows that I love her.

But it just doesn't seem that she has enough love for me.

_Try, give it your best shot and try  
__All I'm asking for is love  
__But you never seem to have enough_

One night, we both got a bit…_tipsy_.

Chantel wanted to get wasted before we headed over to Gas Chamber Ink. Chantel isn't a big fan of pain, but she wanted a tattoo. She decided to get drunk so she wouldn't feel it.

I neglected to tell her that getting drunk thins out your blood and actually makes it more painful. She just wouldn't remember the pain.

Yes, I can be diabolical.

So after she got the tattoo, I took her back to my place. Pretty much everyone was crashing there that night.

We've slept in the same bed before. It's no big deal. I mean, we're like best friends. It happens. Besides, Shannon and Shane were over, along with their friends…and Jeff's friends…So pretty much, my room was the only "safe" place for Chantel to crash.

I don't trust her around Shannon. Rather, I don't trust Shannon around her. He's a horny bastard.

Um, we ended up having sex that night.

For the record, _she_ totally started it.

_I've gotta feel you in my bones again  
__I'm all over you  
__I'm not over you  
__I wanna taste you one more time again  
__I'm all over you  
__I'm not over you_

So she pretty much just left me hanging. I don't even know if she remembers it at all.

I know I do.

What I wouldn't give to have that happen again.

Preferably sober, though.

I won't go after her. I refuse to. I don't want to scare her away and ruin our friendship.

Life is too short to fuck up important friendships.

Maybe it would be easier if she loved, and I mean _loved_, me back.

_This life is way too short  
__To get caught up in all this stuff  
__When I just want you to love me back  
__Why can't you just love me back  
__Why can't you just love me back  
__Why can't you  
__Why can't you  
__Why can't you just love me back  
__Why can't you  
__Why can't you  
__Why can't you just love me back  
__Why can't you  
__Why can't you just love_

I've never been one to fawn over a girl into oblivion. I learned my lesson with Amy.

The last thing I needed would be for Chantel to run to Jeff.

Creative would _definitely_ have a field day with that one.

_I've gotta feel you in my bones again  
__I'm all over you  
__I'm not over you  
__I wanna taste you one more time again  
__Just one more time_

I can't do it. I just can't.

After all, I don't want to be in love. It just happened.

And I'm scared.

So much for saying that I have guts, right?

_This life is way too short  
__To get caught up and all mixed up  
__When I just want you to love me back  
__Why won't you just love me back  
__Why can't you just love me back_

**A/N: Now I get to stalk Chantel into oblivion for my story.**

**Hehe.**

**Review.**


End file.
